No One Hears His Cry
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:Dark-ish! InuyashaxKagome and KougaxKagome:. If your heart his broken by the one you love, for reasons beyond your control, would you want to continue life? Or just give up? Will this be Inuyasha's final breath?
1. All it Takes

I don't know, I was just inspired to write an Inuyasha fic right now, and since I'm listening to some real depressing songs, it is gonna be an angst ficcie! (As if you oculdn't already tell!)

Ok to start things off, I don't own Inuyasha, or anything affliated with it and since this is my first Inuyasha fic and I had an urge to write one at 2am, please don't kill me or flame me!

With that said, enjoy the fic!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome

* * *

****

No One Hear's His Cry

_

* * *

What does it take  
To make a heart break  
One of ice takes longer  
But the center is softer _

What does it take  
To keep our loving embrace  
All it takes is a single instant  
For it all to be erased...

* * *

  
The sun. One of nature's great wonders. The great light would rise into the sky, bringing hope and joy for a new day for those under its rays, but fear and depression for them when it dies into the night sky. But like a great mythical bird of flames, it rises from the ashes soon later, rekindling the dieing hope. 

At one point it may have helped him calm down and settle his nerves, but now it only served as a constant loss, the death of the sun, but he just couldn't see a rebirth.

Golden eyes flickered softly towards the shadowed ground below, seeking a familiar face underneath the owner's perch in a barren tree.

Inuyasha sighed softly, seeing nothing below that interested him. He was alone with his thoughts and the shadows. Frowning, he leapt from the confines of the tree to the ground softly, moving gracefully towards the bone-eaters well.

_Could she still be... No, she wouldn't stay this mad at me, she has to have forgave me by now! _He convinced himself within his mind as he unknowingly moved even quicker towards the well.

It was a common habit for them, they would get close one moment and then the next a firey spark of anger would ignite and sear out of control, causing the two to part ways in annoyance.

But this time she really lost her temper, telling him to his face that she hated him more than life itself, unknowingly ripping his heart to shreds. But his cold exterior refused to allow her access to this knowledge, so he remained impassive, angering her further and causing her to run off in fury, casting glares at whoever had the misfortune to cross her path as she made her way home. _  
_  
Inuyasha let out another sigh, revealling his sharp canines as he stopped meters before the well, gazing around for the person, the one who wasn't supposed to be here. A familiar scent filled his senses, two actually, causing his golden eyes to widen in disbelief.

_It can't be...  
_  
With a swift swish of his silver hair, he raced down through the forest, skillfully rushing past trees and outstretched branches and avoiding the possibility of cuts or scrapes to mark his creamy white skin. He stopped soon later at the edge of the mountain overlooking the lake that Kagome bathed in, gathering himself together and ducking low so that he wouldn't be seen. His eyes, if possible, went even wider as he looked at the two standing under the moonlight overlooking the lake. Kagome and...Kouga?

"I HATE HIM! I don't care if he wants to apologise, I want him out of my life for good!...Inuyasha, that...that CREEP!" Inuyasha's ears folded downwards slightly in sorrow at the words of the reincarnation of his first love Kikyo.

Kouga didn't seem fazed by the outburst, though he was too busy with Kagome to pick up the hanyou's scent. He smirked, narrowed azure eyes gazing at Kagome with a somewhat hungry look.

His hands snaked around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to his chest, noting the growing blush staining her cheeks. "You don't have to worry about that pathetic puppy anymore Kagome, because now you've got me, "

So caught was she in his spell binding gaze that she barely registered her chin being tilted up and soft, yet demanding lips pressing against her own. A final thought passed through Kagome's mind as she kissed him back. _Is this what I really want?_

Inuyasha however had made that decision himself, standing up to his full height, uncaring if he was seen, and leaving, like a ghost that was never truely there.

His eyes, vivid golden orbs were now haunted, broken and shadowed by the soft silver locks of hair that refused to stay in place. But he didn't care about that, they were insignificant now, all that mattered was nursing his broken heart.

Dragging himself through the forest, he stopped suddenly, feeling his head tilt slowly upwards to stare at his surroundings. He would have gasped had he not been wound up in the sorrow of losing Kagome to Kouga. A slender hand reached up and trailed the bark of the tree, running his fingers through the small indents of arrows on it.

Was it just conincedience, or fate he had wound up here, before this tree, through both of his betrayals? He could certainly see the ironic twist in the gesture...

Turning around, he slid down the bark and landed on the ground with a soft thud. A stray hand reached to his side, fingering the hilt of the infamous Tetsusaiga at his side. The great sword forged from his father's fang, many sought it's power, yet only he could truely use it. Did it perhaps hold one more purpose in this lifetime?

"The world would be much better without me around to spoil it, Kagome would be safer with Kouga and I'm not needed for anything else, so why bother..." Fuelled by these thoughts, the rusted blade glowed and extended into a much more grand sword.

His wrist twisted slightly to look at it properly, much like the gaze a young child would hold when looking at a new and strange gift, though this gift wasn't going to be as special as it was in an innocent's eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared at the sword, was the Tetsusaiga...frowning? Was it his father trying to convince him not to do this? Shaking his head from such foolish thoughts, his feature's grew hard once more as stood up, twisting the sword around and plunging it through his heart.

Gasping slightly he let his blood stained hands drop from the hilt, allowing the sword impaled in the wooden bark to support his weight...  
_  
I died here once, but was taken from my rest, now, perhaps, I can finally be at peace..._

His demon half proved to be resistent but he knew it would only be a matter of time, taking his remaining moments he gazed up at the moon, the glorious mother guarding her starlit children, giving them the encouragement they needed to shine.

A small smile broke through his pained feature's, though it was one of both joy and greif, one of a happily dying man. Maybe, somewhere deep in his heart, he wanted someone to come along and save him from his fate.

There was still time it could still be done, he could still be saved. Letting out one last, heart wrenching scream he released all of his pain in this cry... but he was still alone. No Sango. No Miroku. No Shippou. No Kikyo. No...Kagome...

His eyes grew cold, the last shred of belief he held that they still cared had left him, they could hear it but they didn't come, their forms didn't approach the youthful boy, their scents just remained drifting in the same place.

And even in death, the beautiful, misunderstood hanyou, didn't cry, no tears fell and still, no one could hear his final cry...

Or maybe, they just didn't care...

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Sometimes the Sky

Okay, for all you people who wanted another chapter of this, here you go! But there will be no more after this, it was originally a one-shot and I'll only do this one extra chapter of it.

Thank you's go out to: **Cinamee, X-Baka-Inu-X , inulink, TheyMadeMeDoIt,** (Yeah I know, I fold under pressure -.-;; ) **snowy** and** inuyashalover10**

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi, contrary to popular belief, so stop asking me if I own Inuyasha! Oh, you didn't? Never mind then! -.-;;

* * *

_**No One Hears His Cry

* * *

**_

_Sometimes the sky  
Shines a pleasant blue  
Lighting the world in peace and hopre  
As the clouds pass through _

Sometimes the sky  
Turns a violent black  
Because when the blood falls  
There's no turning back...

* * *

Guilty amber orbs surveyed the area around, their owner curled in a ball on the flour of Kaede's hut.

Kagome's eyes refused to allow her pain to be stolen away, no matter how hard anyone tried. Her clothing was her usual school uniform from her timeline, but covering her shoulders was a familiar scarlet robe.

"Inuyasha…..why?" She managed to whisper as she pulled the hanyou's robes closer to her shaking form.

She couldn't understand what happened, why it had happened. Inuyasha…..impaled upon the tree that held him captive in it's splintered grasp thosefifty years before, and even worse, by his own Tetsusaiga, the trusted sword of his father that he, and only he, could wield.

Kagome had been walking through the woods at the time trying to gather her thoughts after her small moment of weakness with Kouga, when she had seen him. Was it a coincedience that he was found because of one of his rivals mistakes or was it something more….

Letting out a small, almost inaudible whimper, she stretched her legs out on the wooden floor in front of the dancing fire nearby.

Turning her gaze to the fire she watched as the fierce yellow sparks flew and twisted playfully within a sea of pure crimson.

A yellow spark flew and flashed into a brilliant gold as it bounced back as a new form, that of a sinisterly beautiful man that leapt back and slashed a gleaming pearl white sword through the flames before the image was consumed by them.

Kagome stretched out her hand pleading for it to return but it wouldn't, she knew that but she had to keep trying no matter how hopeless it was.

Fresh tears fell and sizzled into the flames as the young woman fell back against the wall of the hut, covering her face in her hands and weeping once again.

The obsidian-violetorbs that belonged to the monk Miroku spied Kagome through the flap of the home with pity and anguish shining through them.

He dropped the flap using his cursed right hand and resumed watch over the mourning Kagome.

"Damn you Inuyasha, why did you do it?" He spoke rhetorically to the wind as he crossed his arms over his chest and fastened his grip on the golden staff in his other hand.

He was of course affected by the foolish hanyou's decision to give up on life, but being the easy going and ever so perverted man he was, he never let it show.

Looking at Inuyasha's body, he had let one, two, three tears fall down his cheeks…..but no more followed.

Sango had covered her mouth in horror before falling down to her knees in front of cryingShippo and bringing him into her lap, burying his face into her stomach and away from the sight. She had cried too, but they were silent tears.

Kirara just climbed the roots that wound their way around the males form like a pathway and nudged Inuyasha's head with her two front paws, letting out small cries and licking his cheek in an attempt to awaken him from what she had assumed was a deep sleep.

Kaede and the villagers had been just as shocked and horrified, some were distraught, some angry, and a very small group felt joy that the 'evil' villain that had once terrorized them was finally gone, but they kept quiet out of respect for his friends grief.

"Inuyasha, why did you kill yourself?" Miroku scowled bitterly as he slid down the side of the hut to the ground, crossing his legs and closing his eyes in meditation and letting all feelings slip away, drowning out the shattered sobs from behind him.

* * *

The moon howled graciously upon the land, showering its fierce light across the land. 

It would be a night like this that one may have been able to catch a climpse of Inuyasha in a different form, that of a human with long shining raven hair and deep chesnut eyes.

But that slim chance was gone for good now.

A form was outlined in the white of the moon, that of a young woman trailing through the forest, her only protection a thin, yet durable scarlet robe that draped loosely from her shoulders.

Lifeless amber eyes followed the path before them, looking only at the ground numbly and letting the body and limbs follow the well known path wordlessly.

Kagome wore her lip with her teeth as she pushed a branch out of the way and continued on her path.

Letting out a terrified gasp, she dropped to her knees and held her head, repeating the mantra of "no" under her breath shakily.

Although the hanyou's body had been removed and buried, the image of Inuyasha was still impaled upon the tree, almost like his soul was connected with it, or maybe it had never left from the time she had 'freed' him.

Looking up again, the sleek silver haired man was gone and only the scars upon the battered tree remained.

Standing, she limped over to the roots and climbed them cautiously until she was standing in front of the returned image of Inuyasha's dead body.

"Inuyasha? Why? Why did you kill yourself? Why did you leave me?" She whispered brokenly stroking the air that was Inuyasha's cheek.

The image faded again as she fell upon the tree and cried once more, letting her tears fall down the bark and into the hole that was created by his sword.

Unbeknownst to her as she slipped to the the bottom of the tree and fell into a painful slumber, the hole glowed in a glimmering blue light and a form approached her own.

A ghostly pale hand stroked her cheek soothingly before falling back to the the ownersside. Inuyasha looked down at her with painful eyes before turning around with a swift flick of his silver hair and walking towards the village.

_No one understands why I did it and perhaps you aren't meant to. I chose to die because I wasn't needed anymore, no, perhaps I was never needed at all. _

I thought I existed to protect her, but all I did was make her cry.

I wanted to die because I had to escape from this uncaring world. I wasn't needed those fifty peaceful years ago and I was only needed afterwards to clean up the mess I had made.

But, I am just another one of those outcast stars in the sky, trying to outshine the rest but in the end, failing against the light of day.

Causing you all this pain was something I never meant to do, but you will get over it, even more quickly than you could imagine. Things seem bad now, but in the new morning, when the light shines on your face you will all realize, this is just another day, with more difficulties you_ need to face without the worry of what might have been. _

So goodbye my friends, worry about me no more. You didn't hear my cry then, and you can't now. So please, just let me be…

Miroku stared towards the forest opening, pained dark violet orbs meeting hollow golden ones.

"Inuyasha…………I'm sorry….."

Miroku only received a nod from Inuyasha before the glowing hanyou moved back into the forest and faded into the darkness he was now a part of.


End file.
